mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barsawia
NOTE: This is a machine translation of http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barsawia_%28MUD%29 Barsawia is a Polish MUD consisting initially of two interconnected domains (worlds). Ustrekt Domain (MUD originally consisted only of it) is based on the game RPG Earthdawn (pl. Awakening Earth), and the domain Middle-earth (name MiddleEarth code) is based on the world created by Tolkien, including well-known the trilogy, Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. Although mudlib and gamedriver are taken from Arkadia (with the permission of the authors), it has been significantly modified. Introduced including: horses and horseback riding, magic, weapons firing. Also, the specificity of two domains, especially much distinctive your 'otherness' of the world Barsaive, meant that the game features a number of previously unavailable in Arcadia solutions. For Barsaive starting the game you can choose between one of six races: humans, elves, dwarf s, hobbits, skrang and, Giants. To start the game on Barsaive, you need to first get her call (mud.barsawia.pl'' address on port 23'' or'' 4004''). This can be done using any MUD client, or simply use the program telnet.' History Barsaive beginnings date back to 2001. This was the period in which the engine udostępnionemu muda through Arcadia (both gamedriverowi and mudlibowi) arose many new mudów. Most of these projects remained unsuccessful, mainly due to the problem of what was to collect a sufficient number of people who know their stuff (programming, but also knowledge of the created world). At the end of 2001 due to Wizów Thorin and Hanora was running on a server Barsaive muda engine and start work on creating Barsawia domain (today Ustrekt). Mud was then closed for the players. Rapid period of development began when the team creates muda known by Hanora joined the forum twoj.net Aendill. Coming soon joined by Kael, who, despite initial problems permanently remain immortal (the person forming muda) and left Muda, whom he had previously worked. Alpha test Beginning of the year 2002 is open Barsaive for players in the first phase of testing. It was aimed at catching more bugs in the game and check the engine, server and bandwidth to cope with the increased number of players present at a time in the world. In these tests, as one of the first Polish MUDów LP released Barsawia players shooting magic and weapons. MUD then closed again for the players and wizards joined the dynamic expansion of the game world. Only then was the domain Middle-earth, while domain Barsawia Ustrekt renamed. Then also began an intensive recruitment of new immortal, so acquired, among others Adrena future domain of Lords (Ustrekt), and soon afterwards and Galarela (Middle-earth). Beta test During September-October 2002, the world was re-opened Barsaive for players already in the second and penultimate stage of the testing. This time, their aim was to see how the world performs magnified in action, and the slow development of muda. In fact, the assumption that unless there are some significant problems, the transition between the second and third phase of testing will take place smoothly, without closing the game for the players - and this is what happened. The aim of the second phase of testing was to be but no guild (defined generally as the Association for the players), but in this case the agreement has been broken as a result of the creation of Middle-earth Herbalist Guild. The period of the year 2003 is a time of slowing muda. No new "workforce" can be strongly felt, even with help writing descriptions of the players. Further conflicts between domains do not affect the morale of the team well. Then the Lord Hanora leaves at the end of the Master Aendill, and in early 2004 also elected to Hanora Lord Adren. In the domain of Middle-earth and no change in senior positions. Release In 2004 Barsawia establish regular contact and cooperation with Arcadia, involving, among others the exchange of experience, code, and data on players who break rules. Between MUDami established line of communication is constant, allowing for ongoing conversations between the immortal staying at two different MUDach, as if they were in one game (so-called intermud''). At the end of the year 2006, the domain of "Ustrekt" has been removed. The reason they were bickering that took place between the creators of both domains. MUD has lost some popularity. But it was temporary, lasted only a few months. Year 2007 has brought some changes, which, however, were welcome among players. Removed, cursed by some, life items added crossbows, and real estate. Barsawia continues to grow, add new cities, tracks, villages, forests, meadows, mountains, etc.. In addition, the rapid development of the system is currently undergoing a guild, so that will soon belong to associations will not be unique in the entire game. Still introducing new ideas, many of which were proposed by supporting the development of players. Category:LP Category:Tolkien Category:Polish Category:Foreign language Category:Machine translation